Legacy of Marvel
by issic clark
Summary: the progeny of the universes greatest hero and his lover can this child up hold the legacy of his parents both in space and on earth? watch as this young man lives up to his fathers legacy and truly earn the name CAPTAIN MARVEL


**Hello people me again I'm here to give you another new story this is a crossover between Naruto and marvel this story takes place during the annihilation story line in marvel and annihilation conquest as well. Naruto is the son of Captain Marvel and Naruto will return to earth after defeating Annihilus and later Ultron. Carol will regain her memories after meeting Naruto and he will have some adventures on earth. The story starts with the destruction of the Nova corps Naruto's will already be known through the galaxy and as a helper of the corps. **

**Chapter 1**

**Titan largest moon of Saturn**

Titan home of the once mighty eternals on this planet resided a woman currently looking at her foster son the woman was beautiful with black hair, blue eyes, and green lips her name of Elysius and she was one of the eternals of Titan. She was watching the progress of her foster son Naruto-Vell he was the son of the legendary Kree hero Mar-Vell or Captain Marvel as he was known as and Carol Danvers a Kree/Human hybrid hero living on the planet earth. Years ago when Carol Danvers was traveling the universe as Binary she had met with Mar-Vell the two had become intimate and Carol had become pregnant. Realizing the potential the child could have mainly because of the massive amounts of cosmic power Carol was emanating at the time so Elysius had kidnapped Carol and accelerated her pregnancy and she had given birth to a boy Carol had named the child Naruto and tried to escape with him but was caught and had her mind erased so she had no knowledge of being pregnant or having Naruto. For years she had worked with Naruto scanning his power set, accelerating his age, and testing his powers when she accelerated his age she had to put him in cryo-sleep for a few years until she was able to awaken him she also increased his strength and power absorbing ability. Soon he would be ready to live up to his father's legacy along with his brother and sister.

**Years later**

Naruto had stood on the planet's surface gazing at the stars he couldn't wait to travel them he was eager to see what the universe had to offer. His older sister Phyla had left a few months ago after her mother had informed them that their brother was dead now Naruto was sad about that even though he never knew his brother though he wish he had. Now nineteen years old he kept his blonde hair short and blue eyes and thanks to Elysius treatments and enhancements he had no ounce of visible fat on his body. As he stared into the sky a small robot had come to him it was one of Elysius's robotic sentries.

"_Lady Elysius would like to see you."_ The robot said

Naruto had left and went to his caretakers' base to see her wondering what she wanted.

"Elysius what do you need of me?" Naruto asked

Elysius just stood there for a minute before turning to face him she had the same calm and calculating look on her face that she always had

"Naruto I've taken care of you for years I've taught you everything I know about the galaxy as a whole you know the names of various species, kingdoms, and empires out there. I've trained you in various forms of combat and have taught you to wield your cosmic powers properly." She said in her natural strict self but he could hear the slight fear in her voice

"Elysius what's happening you seem worried?" Naruto said wondering what was happening because if she of all people were worried then something major must be going on

"It's time, time for you to take your fathers' mantel and be the hero I've trained you to be and uphold his legacy." Elysius said

Naruto looked at her shocked he knew of his parents and that she had kidnapped him from his mother and as much as a part of Naruto hated her he was thankful for her training. He had seen videos of his father and mother of how great they were and though his father was dead he wanted to meet his mother but he also knew that the best way to master his abilities was with her.

"What do you mean what's happening?" Naruto asked

"The Galaxy is facing a new threat one that threatens the entire galaxy and you will be needed to prevent this fate." She said grimly serious

"What's coming?" Naruto asked

"I don't know for sure but planets all over have been attacked and annihilated everyone killed and right now the galaxy will need your help to stop it." She said

Naruto looked at her in shock wondering what was happening even though part of him was excited about leaving this place and seeing the galaxy. Walking over to a wall she had put her hand on it and the wall opened and out came a costume it looked amazing it was red and black. The neck and shoulders where black the arms where red with black gloves, there was a star in the middle of it and below the star was red all the way down with black boots (Think Carol Danvers captain marvel costume with Mar-Vell's colors and patterns). Looking at the costume Naruto had taken it and put it on and admired how it looked.

"Thank you" Naruto said

"You're welcome now here take this information drive and take it to Xandar if the galaxy is to survive then you must have allies." Elysius

"Alright I'm off" Naruto said as he left the station and then flew into space determined to help save the galaxy.

**Edge of the universe**

A man stood at the edge of the universe he was waiting and watching because he knew that something was happening, something was coming. His name was Thanos one of the most powerful and dangerous beings in the universe and he could smell death in the air. Speaking of which

"So you've come mistress death." Thanos said looking to the only being he has ever loved

"I'm here to bear witness." She said in a melodic voice that was music to his ears

"I feel it" Thanos said feeling the death that was to soon happen

"Of course you do" she said to him

"Something comes" Thanos said

"Yes something wonderful is about to happen." She said knowing who was coming and what he had planned

"Death?" Thanos asked her

"I am with him right now even if he doesn't know it." Death said

"What can you tell me of him?" Thanos asked

"Learn from this one Thanos for this one knows me intimately." Death said excited

Thanos just stood there continuing to watch "Something Wonderful" he said

**With Naruto **

He was flying as fast as he could to get to the Nova corps cluster he wondered what the danger was that Elysius told him about but he'd figure it out when he arrived at Xandar. Suddenly though he stopped dead in his tracks he could see the cluster or to be more exact what was left of the cluster everything was in ruin. Flying closer he could see the devastation the cluster was destroyed and he could see some of the dead members of the Nova corps some of them were crushed ripped apart and burned.

"Oh my god" Naruto said not knowing what else to say

"HELLO! IS ANYONE ALIVE?" Naruto yelled out

He had started searching hoping to find someone alive to tell him what happened here after about five minutes there was someone alive but he was hurt bad but it looked like he was still conscious so maybe he could tell him what happed here.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"R-R-R-Richard" the man answered barley

"Hold on let me get these off you." Naruto said

Naruto got the clutter off of him he then pulled the man and leaned him on a metal scrap to put him up right

"Thanks" Richard said barely

"What happened here?" Naruto asked

Richard had then begun to explain everything to but what neither of them knew was that what had happened to Xandar was happening all over the galaxy.

**Well here is the first chapter the next will be me explaining what happened to the Nova corps and other things as well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I suggest you read the annihilation marvel story event to truly understand what happened I recommend all the prologs first and remember there is a difference between this and conquest the first being about Annihilus and the second being about Ultron. Hope you enjoy **


End file.
